User blog:TheMightyTom99/The Twenty Years War
The Twenty Years War is a war based eighty years after the first Dishonored Game, fought between the Island of Morley and the Gristolian Empire (the Empire of the Isles). It only took place in the High Chaos universe of Dishonored. Background Ignition of the War Even a eighty years after the events in Dishonored and over three hundred years after the annexing of Morley, the relations between the Gristolians and the natives of the Isle were still particularly hostile. Twelve years after the conquering of the Isle of Morley, a document called the Treaty of the Month of Rain, Gristol denied the future King of Morley his future title, however, the Empire also agreed to donate a fifteenth of its annual income via Dunwall to the Morelyan kingdom and refused to continue to extend its territory upon the isle.. However, eighteen years before the events in Dishonored 2, an ultranationalist group known as the Wynnedown Shadows assassinated the General Adimnus of the Gristolian army based in Morley. This infringement of the treaty of peace started off the Twenty Years War. The Truce of Alba On 23rd of the Month of Earth, Empress Emily II of Gristol signed the Treaty of Alba, a hugely important document that demanded a ceasefire between the Gristolian Empire and the Island of Morley. "Here, the undersigned agree that the nations that each Govern shall refuse to engage in conflict, blockading, assaults or any other form of aggression towards eachother that culminates in physical violence. Both Nations shall agree to remove their own forces from the others territories, cities and other owned regions, lest war continue. They are also refused access from these areas, although trade shall continue. But both undersigneds know that any break in these conditions shall be a declaration of War. Empress Emily Kaldwin II Philip Ruben of Wynnedown" The Truce of Alba automatically stopped the conflicts between Morley and Gristol for two years. However, this peace was broken by a radical Morley Independence group. The group planted a Whale Oil bomb inside a Trade Vessel, which, when it exploded, killed twelve people and destroyed two ships. Battles There were only six major battles (at least only six worth speaking of) in the entire war: The Battle of Caulkenny - Morleyan Victory The Battle of Caulkenny is considered by many as the largest battle in the entire war. At the end of the battle, forty-three thousand men lay dead and at least fifty thousand had been captured by the Morleyans. After the assassination of General Adminus, the Gristolian army moved an extra eighty thousand men into Morley and marched upon Caulkenny. Hoever, just outside the city, a large Morleyan army approached and prepared to engage them. The Gristolian force was composed of a hundred and thirty thousand troops while the Morleyan army was made of at least ninety thousand. The Morleyan army, however, was equipped with heavy armour and extremely strong weapons, designed specifically by the Morleyan people themselves. The Gristolians moved their right wing towards the Morleyans but were beaten back by the strength and resistance of the beserkers. Finally, the Morleyans charged forward, cutting off the central Gristolian force from their right flank, and cutting both of them down. With the left flank on the run, the battle of Caulkenny was lost by the Gristolians. The Battle of Sver - Gristolian Victory The Siege of Caulkenny - Gristolian Victory The Battle of Undra - Gristolian Victory The Siege of Kingsparrow - Morleyan Victory Morley had suffered a terrible defeat at the Battle of Undra, so they needed to resurface after this. The people of Morley united at Wynnedown and built a new fleet of twenty-three huge battleships, manned each by two-hundred exceptionally talented Morleyan soldiers, mostly heavily armoured two-handed swordsmen. They sailed towards Kingsparrow Island and bombarded the shores with cannons. Within two hours, most resistance had fallen to the barrage. When the Morleyans landed, they took Kingsparrow almost without resistance. The Battle of Fraeport - Disputed The Battle of Fraeport was the last battle of the Twenty Years War. The End of the War After the Battle of Fraeport, and the solving of the Two Month Crisis, the Morleyans and the Gristolians agreed to resolve their differences. Category:Blog posts